Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for fastening a flexible printing plate on a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press.
Published German Patent Document DE 37 31 039 A1 discloses a conventional construction of a device of this general type in the form of a clamping device for flexible printing plates having lever elements which, through the intermediary of pneumatic or hydraulic elements, clamp and tighten a printing plate. In this heretofore known construction, it is necessary for the pneumatic or hydraulic pressure medium to exert a constant pressure during the entire press run in order to ensure a uniform tensioning or tautening of the printing plate.